Quizás
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Quizás lo que Kagami decía era cierto. Y quizás lo que le proponía con su ahora nuevo descubrimiento acerca de sus posibles sentimientos hacia Marinette no eran una simple broma.


― Bien, todos dejen de holgazanear, quiero verlos tomar posición de guardia ― La voz del profesor Armand resonó por toda la cancha de deportes, a lo que inmediatamente los alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares y se acomodaron en sus respectivos puestos.

Marinette rápidamente tomó lugar a un lado de sus compañeros, aquellos que habían estado con ella mientras observaba el combate que Adrien había tenido con Kagami y le habían explicado ciertas reglas.

Podía recordar como al final de ese día su ánimo no había sido el mejor, y el pensamiento de desistir el querer ingresar al club de esgrima había pasado por su cabeza; Después de todo, Adrien era la razón por la que se había unido.

Pero, dos cosas fueron factores importantes para que eso no sucediera.

La primera fue que Tikki tenía razón, el que Adrien se expresara así de ella era un gran paso, después de todo no era una desconocida y definitivamente no podía negar que él tenía un gran aprecio hacia ella, a final del día este pensamiento logró que su corazón se sintiera sanado.

Y la segunda fue nada más y nada menos que Kagami, quien al día siguiente se había presentado, el profesor Armand le había solicitado para poder hacerla miembro oficial de su escuela de esgrima privada, además que anhelaba tener una esgrimista tan dedicada a un lado de él, disculpándose por el gran error cometido.

Kagami se portó a la altura de todo, disculpándose ante él también por no saber manejar su ira, expresando como había entendido que no siempre en la vida se podía ganar, pero que se encontraba feliz por haber sido aceptada.

En cuanto todo el alborotó termino y ella se despedía de Adrien, Marinette no pudo evitar acercarse de manera tímida a ella, aquel día seria su última practica con el equipo, y dudaba que tuviese otra oportunidad para poder disculparse.

Se explicó, intentando ser lo más clara posible y que no pensará que era una completa tonta.

Kagami acepto sus disculpas de buena gana, retándola algún día a tener un duelo entre ellas, ahí fue cuando ocurrió; Marinette le explicó que no se sentía lo suficientemente buena, Kagami por su parte no dejo que se echara para atrás, alegando que si había iniciado algo, debía terminarlo.

Y así, infundida por la confianza de la talentosa esgrimista, Marinette comprendió que aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento realmente las disfrutaba.

Sí, en un principio lo había hecho para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su _crush_ , pero también había tenido experiencias que nunca imagino vivir, incluso se podría decir que tenía nuevos amigos y, que a pesar de siempre estar en constante movimiento físico como súper heroína, aquel ejercicio extra era reconfortarle para ella.

Quizás, si se esforzaba, algún día podría tener un auténtico combate con Kagami, quien rápidamente se había vuelto una amiga más para ella, quien era su más grande apoyo cuando llegaba a las practicas escolares por petición del profesor Armand; Quería que sus alumnos se acostumbraran al nivel de Kagami, y también así forzar un poco más a Adrien para mejorar.

― Marinette, haz el desplazamiento de marcha ― La voz suave pero autoritaria de Kagami pronto logró que se pusiera alerta.

Se encontraba en posición de guardia, tal como el profesor Armand había ordenado, y ahora Kagami se encontraba a su lado, observando sus movimientos.

Elevo la punta del pie que tenía hacia el frente y comenzó a llevarlo hacia adelante con el talón al ras del suelo avanzando.

― Regresa a la guardia ―.

Marinette asintió, llevando el pie que se encontraba un poco más atrás hacia el frente, mientras mantenía la flexión de sus piernas.

Kagami sonrió orgullosa. Adrien había dado en el blanco con la descripción de Marinette, podía ser algo torpe en ocasiones, pero una buena chica y amiga. Además de que, cuando se proponía algo, podía lograrlo.

Durante esos meses la había visto avanzar mucho más que sus propios compañeros en las técnicas y movimientos, casi parecía tener un talento nato.

― ¿Mi pie ya no se atrasa en el movimiento? ― Preguntó Marinette a través de la careta de protección, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga.

Kagami negó con su cabeza, sonriendo orgullosa.

― Tus pequeños fallos los estas corrigiendo con rapidez, Marinette ― La voz de Adrien la sobresalto, logrando ponerse rígida y soltando el florete.

Kagami lo atrapo en el instante para después devolvérselo.

― Marinette tiene talento ― Hizo una pausa ― Además, me tiene a mi como su apoyo ― Concluyó, comenzando a caminar hasta donde el profesor Armand se encontraba llamando su nombre, otra vez otro de sus alumnos no parecía entender sus indicaciones y pedía con piedad en su voz que le auxiliara.

― Me alegró que hayas decidido quedarte en los entrenamientos ― Rascó su nuca en señal de nerviosismo ― Es bueno tener a algún amigo aquí para variar ― Titubeo un poco, recibiendo una señal positiva de Marinette al verla asentir.

― Me siento feliz de saber que algo además de la costura se me da ― Comentó alegre, era más fácil hablar con él con su careta puesta ― Además, es divertido la mayor parte del tiempo ― Aquello fue más como un susurró al ver como el profesor Armand lucia desesperado, mientras Kagami se encontraba en total calma mostrando los movimientos necesarios.

Se encontraban días para el torneo nacional, era obvio que se encontraría de aquella manera.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que te elegirán como parte del equipo para el torneo, tus avances han sido muy buenos ― Y Adrien admiraba eso, ella siempre había sido dedicada, pero cuando la veía durante los entrenamientos, aquel pensamiento se reforzaba.

Le era difícil al principio, y él lo supo bien, pero ella no se dejó vencer por la apatía y continuo haciéndolo para mejorar, cosa que logró un gran efecto en él.

Ahora quizás el distraído era él, observándola a cada tanto mientras practicaba su marcha, preocupándose en ocasiones por los saltos que ella intentaba dar siendo alentada por Kagami.

Y estos últimos le salían inesperadamente bien.

Marinette era todo lo que él pensaba de ella, pero incluso llegó a ver mucho más.

― Marinette ¡El profesor Armand quiere que tengas un combate con Luka! ― Uno de sus compañeros grito, donde se encontraban todos observando a su profesor.

Sudo bajo la careta, cada vez que su compañero cometía alguna falta el profesor Armand ponía a sus alumnos a tener un combate con él, quizás para animarlo a mejor.

Y sí, funcionaba, pero era la primera vez que tendría un combate _prácticamente real_ , pues no sería un entrenamiento como tal los había tenido con Adrien y Kagami.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la zona de combate, seguida de cerca por Adrien quien veía como ambos oponentes tomaban su lugar.

― Quizás Marinette tenga una oportunidad de ganar ― Comentó, observando como Kagami se había situado a un lado suyo, observando el inicio del combate.

Ambos oponentes se encontraban en posición de guardia, el primero en empezar la marcha fue Luka, quien parecía querer terminar con aquello de manera rápida.

Marinette rompió su posición, llevando el pie que tenía tras su centro hacia atrás, estirando su pierna ligeramente sin despegarlo del suelo mientras estiraba la pierna que se encontraba al frente de ella, logrando esquivar el primer ataque de él.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, para después sonreír de lado.

― Te gusta mucho Marinette ― Soltó de la nada, notando como él por breves segundos se giró hacia ella para después negar con su cabeza y volver al torneo.

― Es una buena amiga ― Respondió Adrien, aquella era la segunda vez que Kagami mencionaba aquello, no pudo evitar sentir sus manos sudar atravesó de sus guantes.

― No la miras como solo una amiga ― Respondió simplemente.

Adrien estuvo a punto de refutar, girándose para verla, pero en cuanto su boca se abrió, un gran pitido había sonado en el lugar, alguien había ganado ya.

Y, para sorpresa de muchos, había sido Marinette, quien había dado su toque eficazmente.

El profesor Armand la felicitó por sus movimientos y como había terminado aquello de manera rápida, Luka hizo lo mismo dándole unas suaves pardas en su espalda y pidiendo una futura revancha.

Por su parte, Adrien había quedado impresionado como había acabado todo, solo había bastado una fracción de segundo que él se había distraído y Marinette había acertado un toque en su primer combate, además de que sus movimientos habían sido completamente relajados, y visualmente se veían elegantes.

Tragó saliva levemente cuando ella se quitó la careta, se encontraba sonriente y completamente complacida consigo mismo, orgullosa también.

Las gotas de sudor lograron que sus cabellos se pegaran a su frente, añadiéndole un toque adorable cuando pudo notar que sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas de rojo. Era la primera vez que la veía sin careta durante una práctica después de que se había unido de manera oficial, era la primera vez que la veía así.

― Bueno, _quizás_ ― Se confesó a si mismo mediante un susurro, sin esperar que Kagami pudiese oírlo.

― Entonces, quiero mi revancha ― Declaró Kagami, jugando con delicadeza con el mango de su sable.

Adrien la observó confundido y nervioso ante la mirada de ella.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora? ―.

Ella asintió.

― Quien gane, tendrá el paso libre con Marinette, quien pierda renuncia a ella ― Musitó sin algún problema.

La cara de él era un poema.

¿Cuándo habían llegado a ese punto de "Quien gane se queda con la chica", como en las historias de la época medieval? _Quizás_ era una broma, pensó.

Pero al ver el rostro serio e inmutable de su amiga, supo que _quizás_ no lo era.

roma, pensó.

Pero al ver el rostro serio e inmutable de su amiga, supo que _quizás_ no lo era.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aprecien que investigue algo de esgrima para este OS, porque no tenía ni idea de ¡nada!

Algo rápido, pero espero que les dé un buen sabor de boca, amo a Kagami al igual que amo a mis nenes.

¡Un beso, los amo!


End file.
